ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Adventures of Sega Theme Park
Adventures of Sega Theme Park '''(often stylized '''Adventures of SEGA Theme Park) is a theme park located in Los Angeles, California, United States of America. It is a theme park based on the various properties of the multinational video game publisher and developer Sega. Background and Development In the beginning of 2007 there was speculation that a Sega theme park was under development, however the head of Sega was quick to dismiss the claim. In January 2008, Sega finally confirmed the plan to build a Sega theme park in Los Angeles, California. Before Los Angeles was selected as the location for Adventures of Sega Theme Park, the development team stated that they considered Osaka, Japan as a potential location. Ground breaking began in February 2008. It finally opened on May 2, 2012. The theme park spans an area of 700 acres (283 ha). Adventures of Sega Theme Park attracts tourists from across the globe, with many coming from China and Japan. Most of the theme park's worlds, attractions, shops, restaurants, and shows are inspired by Sega's extensive lineup of characters and video/arcade games. Character Opportunities Guests can interact with some of Sega's famous characters. Characters can be seen walking around the park or can be found at fixed locations for photo-ops and to sign autographs. Visitors may consult The Checkpoint (Guest Services) in Sega Square for more information on Character Opportunities and specific scheduled meet and greet times and locations. Some of the characters that make appearances throughout the park include: ♦Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Silver, Amy Rose, Rouge, Cream, Blaze, Espio, Charmy Bee, Vector the Crocodile, Big the Cat, Marine the Raccoon, Tikal, Metal Sonic, Chaos, & Dr. Eggman (as seen in Sonic the Hedgehog); ♦AiAi, MeeMee, Baby, GonGon, YanYan, Jam, Jet, & Doctor (as seen in Super Monkey Ball); ♦Ulala, Pudding, Jaguar, & Purge (as seen in Space Channel 5); ♦Bayonetta, Cereza, Jeanne, Loki, Luka, Little King Zero, & Father Balder (as seen in Bayonetta); ♦Amitie, Raffine, Schezo, Sig, Carbuncle, Maguro, Arle, Ringo, Rulue, & Risukuma (as seen in Puyo Puyo); ♦Thomas Rogan, G, Sophie Richards, Dr. Roy Curien, & Zombies (as seen in The House of the Dead); ♦Amigo, Amiga, Linda, Bingo and Bongo, Rio, & Chumba and Wamba (as seen in Samba De Amigo); ♦Akira Yuki, Sarah Bryant, Kage-Maru, Pai Chan, Vanessa Lewis, Jacky Bryant, Lion Rafale, & El Blaze (as seen in Virtua Fighter); ♦Alex Kidd, Sora, Stella, & Janken (as seen in Alex Kidd); ♦B.D. Joe, Axel, Gena, & Gus (as seen in Crazy Taxi); ♦Beat, Gum, Mew, Cube, Slate, Piranha, Garam, Combo, Yoyo, Tab, & Pots (as seen in Jet Set Radio); ♦NiGHTS, Reala, Claris Sinclair, Helen Cartwright, William Taylor, Elliot Edwards, & Owl (as seen in NiGHTS into Dreams...); ♦Ethan Weber, Karen Erra, Lou, Liina Sukaya, Reve, Kai, Sarisa, Ana, Odin, Alis Landale, Kireek, Elenor Camuel, & Rupika (as seen in Phantasy Star). Worlds and Attractions The park is divided up into different "worlds" or sections which each have a distinct theme. Sega Square Once guests enter the park, they will find themselves in Sega Square, the pathway to all the action. In the centre, there is a large purple water fountain. There are plenty of character opportunities here, especially when the park opens in the morning. ♦The Arcade♦ The largest arcade in California state which features hundreds of Sega arcade games. Sonic City Sonic City is home to Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends. It is styled after a suburban city with townhouses and a monorail track right in the middle of the street. ♦Rail Riders♦ This intense roller coaster with inversions reaches up to 70 km/h and has guests spiraling along a thin, red track above Sonic City. ♦''Crazy Taxi'': The Ride♦ Riders take control of their own taxi by operating a steering wheel and the gas and brake pedals in this simulation experience. The amateur drivers must navigate their way through a busy Downtown core to get to their destination, all while encountering numerous perilous situations. World of Color World of Color caters to the youngsters with its wacky, yet mild attractions. ♦Amigo's Wild Spin♦ A colorful spinning ride where passengers sit inside drum-styled discs and rock out to the beats of Samba De Amigo characters. Hypnotic circles and images lead to further dizziness. Futureville: Metropolis The tall Space Tower with the blue flashing light is the centrepoint of this futuristic, high-tech world. ♦Ulala's Space Odyssey♦ In this indoor attraction, visitors hop into a six-passenger space vehicle and experience unprecedented speed, twists, and turns on a track as Space Channel 5's Ulala guides them through an important mission. Riders are under the impression that they are literally flying uncontrollably through space. The Frontier Rocky, sandy terrain, and abandoned barnyards characterize the spooky Frontier. Guests must be on the lookout though, because zombies are on the search for new flesh and will attack at any moment as they walk through this section of the park. ♦''The House of the Dead'': Relive the Horror♦ A mini haunted attraction where guests come face to face with some of the most horrifying zombies from The House of the Dead. They will also get the chance to interact with Thomas Rogan and the rest of his team in this intense, story-based experience. NOTE: Not recommended for those under the age of 10, or those with severe medical conditions which can aggravated by blaring noise, continuous and extreme smoke effects, and shock. Shops and Restaurants $: Cheap; $$: Moderately Priced; $$$: Expensive Sega Square ♦Joe's Eats♦ '($) Burgers, hot dogs, sandwiches, and coin fries. '♦Seggtastic Breakfast♦ ($$$) Guests can enjoy a bountiful breakfast with regular appearances from Sega favourites in this grand breakfast hall. Great way to start the day. Reservations only. Menu includes everything from bacon and eggs, pancakes, waffles, and sugary toast, all with a side of fruit. Sonic City ♦Sonic Shakes♦ ($) Brightly coloured milkshakes and smoothies with creative flavours and names. ♦Green Hill Grill♦ ($$) Tasty soups, salads, and sandwiches, as well as poultry dishes adorn the menu of this small lunch hangout themed after Green Hill Zone. ♦Gadgets By Tails♦ ($$) Sonic the Hedgehog ''toys, figurines, dolls, rare pins, and cool collectibles can be purchased here. Shows and Live Entertainment ♦'SEGA in Action Parade♦''' Sega's heroes and antagonists are out for an action-packed celebration to pay homage to Sega's rich history. With a bumping soundtrack, amazing acrobatic performances, insane floats, and dozens of favourite Sega characters, this parade is sure to amuse children and adults alike. Parade route begins in Sonic City and extends all the way down to Sega Square (the front entrance). Sega franchises represented include: Alex Kidd, Altered Beast, Bayonetta, Crazy Taxi, Golden Axe, Jet Set Radio, MadWorld, NiGHTS into Dreams…, Phantasy Star, Puyo Puyo, Samba De Amigo, Shenmue, Shinobi, Skies of Arcadia, Sonic the Hedgehog, Space Channel 5, Super Monkey Ball, The House of the Dead, Valkyria Chronicles, and Virtua Fighter. Length: 15 minutes. Showtime(s): Daily; 3 P.M. and 8 P.M. ♦'Salsa, Scream & Shout with ''Samba De Amigo!♦''' The stars of ''Samba De Amigo ''invite children and their parents to sing and dance along to the beat of the music in this family-friendly show. Audience members will also have the opportunity to join in and play percussion instruments. The show takes place at the Centre Stage in World of Color. Length: 20 minutes. Showtime(s): Daily; 10 A.M., 1 P.M. and 4 P.M. Category:Theme parks Category:Sega Category:2020